Corporobo
Corporobos are enemies encountered in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' Design Corporobos appear as robots that are divided by worker ranks. There are six ranks total, with two ranks sharing nearly identical designs. MDL-WKR robots appear as small, blue worker robots with a square shaped build, yellow eyes without pupils, pincer-like hands and a red tie. They have an antenna on top of them and a wind turbine on their back. MDL-CH appears nearly identical, aside that it is yellow in color. MDL-AM robots appear as red, tall, slender robots with a long, stubby head and appear to have no facial features. They appear to have a blue tie as well. Their body appears as flexible and jointless. MDL-DMs appear as a blue variant. MDL-GM robots appear as green robots with large builds with a red tie, with short, broad heads with an antenna on top of it. It has a blue visor in place of visible eyes. Haru Okumura's Fiance appears as this model, but is colored in white and pink. MDL-ED is a much larger version of the MDL-GM variant that is black in color with a pair of glowing red eyes and a mustache on its face. Profile ''Persona 5'' Corporobos are cognitions that appear in Okumura's Palace that symbolize Kunikazu Okumura's viewing of his workers as dispensable labor. As he has no regard to his workers and forces them to work overtime and is constantly looking for the biggest business ventures possible, these robots are devoid of any personality and work themselves in his spaceport Palace to death. If a robot collapses and breaks due to overload, it is instantly sent to be destroyed and transformed into the spaceport's fuel. They act as the unique obstacles in Okumura's Palace and are his main line of defense, as he deploys them throughout the Palace, in which the high ranking robots hold the keycards required to reach the factory area which must be defeated to progress. They are only weak against two types of elements but resist everything else excluding Almighty, including Physical and Gun attacks. As they are cognitions, they cannot be recruited or negotiated with in any form or way. Eventually at the climax of Okumura's heist, Shadow Okumura deploys the Corporobos against the Phantom Thieves of Hearts when Morgana bypasses his trap, sending out every rank of Corporobo in his disposal. After the previous five ranks are defeated, he deploys his right hand man, the Execurobo MDL-ED. However, it too was no match for the party and Shadow Okumura is defeated, his Palace collapses and his Treasure stolen. However, a black mask assassin appears and kills the Shadow, causing his real person to die and framing the Phantom Thieves into the chain of events that lead to the protagonist's arrest. ''Royal'' All of the Corporobos now no longer resist gun and can be inflicted by status for Technical Damage, including the Execurobo. When Okumura fights with them, he will automatically restore the entire wave of robots if they are not defeated within two turns and he can cast buffs on them. Stats MDL-WKR= |-| MDL-CH = |-| MDL-AM = |-| MDL-DM = |-| MDL-GM = |-| MDL-ED = Trivia *The robot model IDs indicate various positions in corporate hierarchy: ** WKR - Worker ** CH - Chief Clerk ** AM - Assistant Manager ** DM - Division Manager ** GM - General Manager ** ED - Executive Director Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 Bosses